An Average Morning
by Sentai-Rider Fan
Summary: "Ne Mio-chan look what I found" Yui said as Mio looked at Yui nonchantly only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun...a funny story that my brain managed to think up.


**Hey guys, so this funny idea has been bugging me for a whole day so I thought I might do a short oneshot about it and see how everyone reacts. Please take a look at it and tell me what you guys think about it and give me some feedback. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>"Ne Mio-chan look what I found" Yui said as Mio looked at Yui nonchantly only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun, she gave a loud scream before purposely falling back on her chair.<p>

"Are you crazy Yui! Where did you get that?" she asked as everyone ducked under the table and looking at Yui like she had lost her mind.

"Eh? I found it on the school ground" Yui said, oblivious that all of her class mates were ducking under the table as she waved the gun around like a toy sparking people to whimper in fear that she would either accidently shoot herself or one of them.

"Put it down you idiot! What if that thing discharges?" Ritsu asked as she hid behind Mio.

"It won't~" Yui said in a happy sort of way making everyone _very _nervous.

"Ju-just put it down" Mio said as tears began to form in her eyes, "please for god sake Yui put it down."

"Eh?" Yui said as she made the face usually reserved that she wanted to eat more cake instead of practicing, "but I wanna play with it a bit longer…"

"That is not a toy!" Ritsu exclaimed, "Know the difference!"

"But I do know the difference" Yui said depressingly.

"Then put it down!" everyone cried out before the door opened and Nodoka went in as Yui saw her and turned the gun towards Nodoka.

"Bang, bang Nodoka-chan" Yui said as she pressed the trigger and a loud bang echoed throughout the classroom followed by the screams of horror as they turned to Nodoka, expecting her to be bleeding out from a gunshot wound, only for her to instead be surprised by her class mates reaction and completely unharmed.

"W-what's wrong with all of you?" she asked as she blinked at her classmates.

"N-Nodoka you're fine" Mio said crying tears of joy.

"Of course I'm-" Nodoka said as she looked at Yui and saw her holding a gun as she sighed and slapped her palm to her face, "oh geez Yui" she said a bit annoyed, "I told you to throw that toy gun away didn't I?"

"But it was so much fun" Yui said, "that I just couldn't throw it away" as she pressed the trigger a few times resulting in a few more bangs scaring Mio and some other girls again.

"But now everyone misunderstood the situation" Nodoka said as she approached Yui and gently took the gun away and pocketing it in her school bag.

"Misunderstood?" Yui asked still oblivious to the chaos that she had caused.

"Is everyone okay?" Sawako said as she hurried into the classroom out of breath, "I heard a loud noise coming from the classroom did something happen?"

"Just a misunderstanding sensei" Nodoka said before turning to Yui, "see what you did? A toy gun is supposed to be used for fun but sometimes toy guns look like real guns and when you don't tell people that it was a toy gun they misunderstand you and think its real" she chided her friend.

"So…it wasn't a real gun?" Mio asked.

"Of course not…would Yui actually bring a real gun to school? Even if she did find it lying on the ground?" Nodoka asked.

"Y-you're right…" Mio said as Mugi came in.

"Sorry I'm-" Mugi began to say before taking stock of the situation, "eh? Did I miss something?"

Everyone breath a sigh of relief as they went to their desk muttering about false alarms, "Geez Yui next time tell us from the start it was a toy gun" Ritsu angrily said as Yui looked at Ritsu in confusion.

"But I thought you knew the difference" Yui replied back.

"Not when I thought my life was going to end!" Ritsu and Mio said simultaneously.

"My, my, my, my, my" Mugi said happily, "it seems we all had an interesting morning didn't we?"

"You…" Mio said dejectedly at Mugi as she sighed and laid on the table, "Yui…one day you're going to give me a heart attack."

"I thought I had one when Yui pointed the gun at you" Ritsu said nonchantly.

"Then act more concerned!" Mio said as she karate chopped Ritsu before the same old chaos ensured with Yui smiling at all of them.


End file.
